inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InuGami
Sesshomaru and Rin Hello, and (again) welcome. I'm sorry you couldn't edit Rin, but I've unlocked it now so everyone can edit it now. It was protected from editing by new users for some reason. As far as the debate between Rin and Sesshōmaru's relationship goes, I don't see any debates between them. There's no need to add a trivia section for it, but feel free to edit the relationship sections on their pages. P.S. I suggest that you include a link to your user page in your signature so that others can easily find your information. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :See this page for help. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to reupload it. Just edit the page and add the templates I mentioned above. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You also need to add the to the file page. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Project talk:How to archive a talk page/Archive 1 Archive Hi, I've moved the archive to user talk namespace: User talk:RinxXxSessh/Archive 1. I know my reply wasn't clear last time, sorry for that ^__^' Ryoga (talk) 14:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :No, they won't see it, unless they click the archive link :) Ryoga (talk) 03:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. No, I'm not, sorry. The pairings I loved were InuXKikyo and MirokuXSango :D Ryoga (talk) 03:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::No, I haven't :( Ryoga (talk) 06:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sesshomaru's age Thank you for your concern. Just to let you know, I have the InuYasha Profiles book, too, so I know that he is supposed to be 19. Other people keep tampering with it. Also, have you asked Tyraj to stop adding that information? If you have, please also provide me with links to the specific edits he or she has been making, and I'll see what I can do. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) No references/proof I know that, and if Tyraj is adding information like that, you should him or her to add references and delete whatever they put up. If he or she continues adding stuff without references, you can easily just contact me or Suzaku and we will handle the situation. Or, you could start a topic on the articles' talk page and discuss it there. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 16:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) - JINIERULES the frist to put up that rin and Kohaku love each and you shouldn't be the one to talk when you can't also just let sessy and rin just be close best friends without falling in love with each other one day. Sorry I though it was you who write this common on my talk page call me stupid after all these page were editied already and the preson had no username to it and I was on Rowan page asking to put Jaken Personality on his page and seen all your common to Rowan nothing else but talking about me what I find rude to me and thought you did the common after we agreed not to talk to each because we keep going back and fourth with each other and I hope you feel alot better.Tyraj 18:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:New account I think there is a way to delete your account and create a new one, but I don't know how. You should check the Wikia Community Central for help. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archiving You've archived your talk page before. If you want to do it again, you can just move the pagename to your user talk page name with "/Archive 2" at the end, like you did here. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Leave it as it is. I've made it less interfering, but don't delete the message they left. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 00:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rin I didn't write up the Kohaku and Rin relationship section, so I don't appreciate you saying that I made it seem like they were in love. Please don't think that just because someone edits parts of the page, it automatically means he or she wrote everything on there. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: When I refresh Karan's page, it seems it returns to normal. Perhaps the MediaWiki messed up those photos. Weird indeed. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sesshomaru's land status position There was already a disussion to this effect here. As for the character of Rin and Sesshōmaru's relationship, without having read the interview, I can't really comment on that, but feel free to make edits as you see fit. Relationship sections can get a little tedious with main character articles, so I leave it to your judgment.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :After the recent conflict over the Lord of the Western Lands article, I read back over my talk page and remembered you telling me of the interview with Rumiko Takahashi that you had translated. Could you link me to that interview, if it's online? Looking at Takahashi's own words on this issue might be beneficial, since the canon status of the 'Lord of the Western Lands' title was brought into question. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :I was able to download that interview but unfortnuately it is in Chinese so I am going to use some translation software to put it into English. RinxXxSessh (talk) 21:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Kaede Hello, I'm responding to what you asked Suzaku and the answer is no, Kaede was always helpful when she was around. The guy who changed that page is somewhat of a nuisance, earlier he changed Kikyo's gender from female to "male/female". I reverted the edit. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Re:April Fool's Prank If it's a prank, I guess there's nothing to it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :No, no, no. I was afraid you would think that. No, I was referring to the anon who made the prank, not you. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, thanks for letting me know. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) By the way, where do you get your HQ Final Act images?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Why do you ask? Is that a violation to the copyright images? :No, I was just curious. I'm looking for images, and I was just wondering what source you used.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I do alot of browsing on the web alot of google image searching and bing (mostly google) and I collect the pictures (big fan if you can see). Mostly some of the good ones can be found on fanpop.com.RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kikyo's light/spirit Well, technically Kikyō can do anything she wants with her own spirit without it affecting Kagome. Kikyō's soul is only able to sustain her body (to the limited extent she can on her own, without the use of soul collectors) because it split off from Kagome's soul. Even when Kikyō dies, she goes into the afterlife and doesn't return to Kagome's body. Following her resurrection, Kikyō is truly a different entity than Kagome altogether. With that said, I don't think Kikyō's spirit is actually sustaining Kohaku, but rather some of her spiritual power. In the moment that Kohaku's Shikon Jewel fragment was taken by Naraku, Kikyō's power left the Jewel and entered his body and I think that it was used up in that instant in order to revive him. So I don't think there is actually a part of Kikyō that continues to live on inside Kohaku; it was more like a one-time use of her spiritual power. That's probably why everyone referred to it as Kikyō's "light," rather than her spirit. The light here being used in reference to the speck of purification that Kikyō left in the Shikon Jewel.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Please say or do something Alright, thanks for letting me know. But in the future, you don't need to lead multiple subheadings on my talk page, since it's essentially the same issue. You could have just added further comment under the original heading. But anyway, I'll look into it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Immortality First of all, there's no such thing as semi-immortality. I think I saw it on Kōga's page, but was too lazy to remove it. You're either immortal or you're not, there is no in-between. There is a difference, however, between true immortality and biological immortality. The latter being that you can't die of natural causes, the former being that you can't die no matter what. Secondly, yōkai age far slower than humans do, but that doesn't make them immortal; afterall, Hōsenki died of old age. So we have no evidence that Shippō is immortal or even possesses eternal youth; we only know that he ages really slowly, just like Inuyasha and many other demons in the series.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sacred Jewel Shards Only when the Jewel is whole.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sesshomaru's mother picture If you're asking why I replaced it, it's because it wasn't as good a picture, due to the angle. If you're asking why I deleted it, it's because I didn't see it being used anywhere else. I also don't like images where characters' mouths are open.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I still think the image I uploaded is the best. I watched the entire episode and there are no clear, front-facing shots of Sesshōmaru's mother besides that one. Your image wasn't bad, but isn't suitable for an infobox, for which we usually prefer upper-torso shots that are close in. She's too small in yours and you can't get any closer to her without causing distortion. I won't delete it because I think it could be used somewhere else in her article.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:History of the Shikon Jewel Yes, that's fine. Just be sure to source it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Just type Inuyasha Profile Book, page 179 and be sure to add a references section at the bottom of the article and insert .--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, you were most helpful Suzaku. RinxXxSessh (talk) 02:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Rin's page I'll take care of it. Thanks for staying on this. Although I would caution you to not be so hostile to anons like this one, since it may offend them and they might ignore future messages on their talk pages. So if you want to take an issue up with someone who is making changes you disagree with or that conflict with policy, just try to approach it a little gentler. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll look into it. I can't block an IP permanently, but locking the page is definitely an option.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 16:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately anons often times just ignore messages on their talk page. But now that I've locked that page, only registered users can edit it, which makes it impossible for anonymous users to edit the page (so no more anons) and also any newly registered users. This will cut down on the amount of disruptive edits/vandalism that Rin's page will have to deal with. Also, as a reminder, you don't have to start a new section every time you leave a comment on someone's page. If you're talking about the same subject or if you've recently been speaking to them, you can just leave messages under the same heading. I've edited the headings on my talk page to show you what I mean.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 02:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rin Yep, Rin was living in Kaede's village at the end of the series so that she could get used to living with humans in a normal environment. Once she became old enough, she would have the choice to either continue living with humans or to join Sesshōmaru and live with him. Those were her two choices. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually it's pretty much stated they're returning her to a human village. "...or whatever she chooses" was spoken present tense, meaning she isn't being forced to stay in the village and is there by choice. :No problem :) I noticed that anonymous user had been continuously adding that information into Rin's article. I'm glad that Suzaku/Hyōga locked the page. Super Shmevan (talk) 22:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sesshomaru's relationship Cares for her in a protective sort of way. Sesshomaru doesn't give anyone else presents, so she's obviously important to him.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 00:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's impossible to say with any certainty, because it is never explicitly stated, of course. For the most part it's left to the viewer's individual interpretation. But certainly, from a canonical standpoint, Sesshōmaru's grief at Kagura's death (which allowed him to learn and train the Meido Zangetsuha technique) clearly displayed that he cared for her. Whether that is love or respect is up to the individual to decide. I personally believe that it is implied that Sesshōmaru cared for Kagura in a somewhat romantic way, since he tries to protect her at points and becomes visibly angry when Mōryōmaru mocks her. His chivalric actions, in my view, tend to lean more towards romantic feelings than respect; but as I said there's no way to confirm this, and it's left to each person's interpretation. That just happens to be mine.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 21:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::After he saves Kagura from the river at the end of Season 6, he warns her not to do anything else that would upset Naraku, because it would put her life in danger. Sesshōmaru is not in the habit of helping people or giving them advice, so for him to say that to Kagura is definitely exceptional. As for Rin, Sesshōmaru is a demon who looks down on humans as a general rule. Although he has a soft spot for Rin, there's nothing to suggest that he sees himself as anything other than a "father"-like figure to her. His feelings are merely protective.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 01:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::No, the last part isn't just opinion. It can pretty much be gathered just from watching the show/reading the manga. Sesshōmaru's personality is pretty well-established in canon. The idea of him developing feelings for a human, much less his own ward, is pretty far-fetched. And remember, you don't have to create a new section every time you leave a message. Just edit a previous section, since it's all the same topic.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 04:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, in my mind, father-figure or guardian amount to the same thing. Of course Sesshōmaru doesn't give advice or play with her, because that isn't in his character. But ultimately it doesn't matter what you call it. The label you choose to give it doesn't really change what it is, it just reflects differences in perception and word-choice.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 17:38, August 7, ::::2013 (UTC) *Nurturing a child is considered to be a woman's duty in Asia. Re:Drama CD I don't think anything is getting out of hand. And it's a user blog, so as long as no one is breaking any site policies they can hash it out if they want. As for the Drama CD, there's no way I can verify any information about it since it's in Japanese and there are no transcripts, so we can't include any information from it on the site.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 19:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Canon question Everything concerning our canon policy can be found here.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 19:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Also, just so you know, it looks like an anon is using your user page as a talk page. Didn't know if you knew. Just a heads up, because that's not really what they're for.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 00:24, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure just how much involvement she had exactly, but she was at least consulted and probably did the character designs for some of the anime/movie-exclusive characters.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 02:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Perhaps, though we have no way of knowing for sure.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 06:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if they're the same person or not, though it doesn't make much difference to me. As for your question about Rin's page, I'm not sure. You can check the article's history if you're curious. And as I said on Lalaone's page, to be clear, I only reverted things that were disrupting my talk page. You are not allowed to revert/alter another user's comments except in cases of disruption (as determined by an admin) or vandalism. I would exercise caution when undoing talk page comments yourself; the safer thing would be to not do it at all and just request administrator assistance when the situation arises.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 23:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I removed their comments because they were disruptive and borderline vandalism. It would have been far too much trouble to put them in order. I didn't remove them because of their content. Whether or not you want their comments on your talk page, if they aren't vandalizing it I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, other than to ask them to stop, after which point it may be considered harassment if they continue and I can take appropriate action. In any case, if it's harassment you're worried about that anon has already been blocked. If it carries on after the block expires, just let me know and I'll look into it. As far as Lalaone goes, you've only spoken to them once. They may well be the same person as the anon, but you have to be patient with these things and let administrators handle them.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 02:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, ordinarily you're not allowed to selectively remove other people's comments from a talk page, but since you've just archived it and if it'll help move on from this situation I'll let you do that. As for Rin, Inuyasha is just explaining how Sesshōmaru is letting Rin stay in a village to get used to living with humans so that she can make an informed decision when she grows up. Sesshōmaru always felt guilty that Rin didn't get to be around her own kind and so he wanted to let her experience that so she wouldn't just automatically say she wanted to travel around with Sesshōmaru. Because she might actually like it and want to stay.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 14:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand the question. If you're asking if Rin will still be allowed to choose, the answer is obviously yes.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 14:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it doesn't matter. It's only an issue if they violate policy, in which case they will be blocked again.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 19:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rin. Nice to meet you, I've seen you around the wiki but yeah, I've never really said hi before. So Hi. :3 Personally, no, I'm not a fan of the older Rin x Sesshōmaru pairing. I have no huge objections to it or anything though, I mean, I have a few unusual pairings myself that I like to think of as possible. ^_^ To be honest, Sesshōmaru is the only main character in the whole series that I can't imagine being with anyone... Maybe Kagura, but even that is a stretch. He's so distant and aloof all the time it's hard to think of him being romantically involved with anyone. But that's just me. HalberdBanryu (talk) 06:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Introduction I have seen you around the wiki , but I have never introduced myself. So , hello and I was wondering what you think rin would do rejoin Sessohmaru or stay in the village. Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 04:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Ryoga04 First of all, sorry for not replying earlier, I was busy with other things. Now, for Inuyasha's words, I think he means that Rin's staying in the village under Kaede's advice and she can do what she feels like after she learns how to interact with humans — that is, she can either continue to live in the village or leave :) This is just my interpretation though. The scans available online are all scanlated, so I don't know if the dialogue is the direct translation of the Japanese dialogue. Ryoga (talk) 13:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Rin has no relationship with any other character beyond friendship. Anything else is non-canon.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 22:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Lord Hyoga I will pass this information along to them RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :For future reference, you don't have to warn me about possible future edits to articles. One of my responsibilities as an administrator is to review edits made by other contributors and determine their level of canonicity. Rin's page is protected, so new and unregistered users can't edit it anyway. If someone makes an edit to Rin's page, I will be aware of it and can make the determination on whether the edit is good or bad on my own, remove it if necessary and discuss it with the contributor in question if the situation arises. As I have said in the past, when it comes to these types of things, just let the admins take care of it.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 23:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oops sorry I kinda forgot about that. I just didn't want to see another possible person coming onto the InuYasha wikia and try to cause trouble with a bio again is all. RinxXxSessh (talk) 05:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC)